Talk:Nice Peter vs EpicLLOYD 2/@comment-6632076-20180623005610
I wanna do some Smash talk, as we know, it’s being reported that we’re only getting about half a dozen new fighters pre-DLC. So let’s go with exactly half and say 6 (not counting Daisy, Ridley and Inklings). Here’s who I think it is, not who I hope at this point. Simon Belmont - honestly I can see it, he’s also apparently being reported as a new fighter by multiple sources and would definitely be a cool fit. Personally idk much about him or his games but I’ve never been against it. Dark Samus - yeah, even with Ridley. Nintendo pointed out Echo Fighters for a reason, they’re gunna ride that ride until it ends. There’s also some evidence to support the inclusion of Dark Samus. First off her assist trophy wasn’t shown at all which yeah could just be whatever, but the more interesting part is Samus’ skin of Dark Samus has been replaced. I definitely think we’re gunna get 3 Echo Fighters and Dark Samus will be one. Shadow - More of the echo. Shadow is probably the most suggested Sonic character to be put in. Also his assist trophy hasn’t been shown yet and now there’s a Knuckles assist trophy. With them riding this echo train I can see Shadow joining the battle. Also helps with more bad guys. Steve - Call me fucking crazy but there is reports of some Minecraft representation in the game. Yeah it could just be a creeper assist or a stage but IMO having either of those and not a fighter would be odd to me. And now with Nintendo’s great relationship with Microsoft by making it cross platform I’m sensing a certain blocky character joining the battle. Chrom - I hate this. Don’t get me wrong I’d be fine with Chrom joining but I do not want more FE characters considering I’d bet a limb that’s were getting new FE characters as DLC later on. This is ofc Nintendo doing some more Echo but Robins Final Smash hasn’t been shown yet. Now it’s prob be iffy having 2 Echo Fighters be from FE but maybe he can Echo Ike instead of Marth? I wouldn’t know. Last one is tough, I can see it going a few ways but here’s who I think is out. I sadly can’t see Decidueye joining the battle anymore since there’s so much PKM rep now (ofc doesn’t stop with Mario/FE but yeah). As much as I want a Waluigi fake out and for him to join, Nintendo isn’t that amazing. I can’t see Shovel Knight making the cut. There wouldn’t be another Megaman rep. Dixie doesn’t fit much anymore but I see K Rool as DLC (don’t ask it’s a hunch). So imo it comes down to 2 people. Rayman - literally I think that one Rayman fake opened Nintendo’s eyes a bit. Also the growing relationship of Ubisoft and Nintendo is great. He’d fit in very well and I would imagine he did very well on the ballots (which I still think they’re going by). Or Crash - Crash is only growing at this point with the massive success of his 3D remakes. I think he’s a great pick for Smash and Nintendo can see that as well. I don’t see too much new third parties joining but I can see Rayman/Crash going in no problem. Smash looks hype af and it’s only getting closer. Let’s see what goes on in the future.